


Nyx's Voicemail

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Announcement, F/M, Fall of Insomnia, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character, Sorrow, potential Character Death, potential happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: She should never have left. No. Oh Astrals. Why? Why had you gone on that silly hunt?  If she had stayed...she could have made a difference.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Alice here with a small piece of angst. I suddenly was hit with inspiration and tortured sweet Vathekael with it. It was suppose to be an one part, but seeing I was bit mean to just write this to her in the chat, there is an optional little sequel to it. 
> 
> This story features my OC and main Muse Aeyanna who is in a relationship with Nyx Ulric. This happens during the Fall of Insomnia.

_She should never have left. No. Oh Astrals. Why? Why had you gone on that silly hunt?_ She had no reception the whole night and early morning, and when she finally arrived at the outpost, her phone buzzed. A buzz that singled the end of all that she had known.

Her smile could have lit up the world when she saw who had left her a voice mail. Her sweet boyfriend; Nyx Ulric. Ah, it was a shame she hadn’t been able to catch him, but she would be back in Insomnia soon and take him out for dinner with the bounty she would collect.

 _“Hey babe.”_ Why did he sound so tired? Did Titus make him do stupid lapse again? Honestly, it hadn’t been his fault that he had gone back for Libertus back at that battle. How could he have left his friend behind?  _“I am sorry….I forgot for a moment that you’re out hunting. Would have loved to hear your voice before….before it all ended.”_

Ice started to fill her chest at his words. Her eyes being drawn to the flat screen that hung in the dinner.  _Niflheim attacked Insomnia. King Regis, Prince Noctis, and the Oracle are reportedly dead_. Her feet started to move on their own accord as she rushed to her car.  _No. No. No this couldn’t be. The Crystal! The barrier!_

_“I love you, Aeya. I want you to know that. You’ll curse me when you hear from Libertus what happened. Calling me your selfish Hero. I will make you cry. And I’m so sorry for that. I had no choice. I needed to avenge the King and to salvage whatever I could from the city. Of our home. If I hadn’t…the Daemon would have destroyed the whole world.”_

She could hear his voice becoming weaker, choking on tears as he tried to stay strong.

_“Astrals, Aeya. I’m sorry for the hurt I’m causing you, but know my little tigress, that I love you so much. Thank you for the couple of years we had together. You brought peace to my soul. You are my home and hearth.”_

She could hear him let out a pained laughter.  _“I wish I could say more things but at the worst possible time, my words fail me.”_  He swallowed.  _“Just keep moving forward okay? Live for the both of us. Help Prince Noctis….no King Noctis…and the Oracle. They’re alive. They could use your help.”_

She sobbed as she sped towards Insomnia, hearing his voice becoming fainter and weaker. “ _I really do love you, Aeya. I really do. I’ll find you again, okay? I promise…..”_  For a few moments he didn’t say anything, she could only hear weak breathing.  _“I wish we had more time…..Maximum message length had been reached.”_

She screamed in agony as she parked her car, unable to get close to the City as Nifs had blocked the roads. Slamming her fist against the steering wheel and kicking whatever she could each.

Dialing his number, she tried to reach him. Begging the Astrals for him to pick up. No, this couldn’t be the end. Nyx could survive anything. He was tougher than a behemoth. No, this couldn’t be the end. He would never leave her.

But over and over and over again, she got his voicemail. Sobbing and begging him to pick up.

"Don’t leave me. Not now. Please. Please don’t.”

_“Hi this is Nyx. Leave a voicemail after the beep and I’ll call you back.”_

“Nyx pick up I need to tell you something important.”

_“Hi this is Nyx. Leave a voicemail after the beep and I’ll call you back.”_

“Nyx I am pregnant.”

_“Maximum amount of messages has been reached. This message was not recorded.”_


	2. A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel wasn't originally planned, but I didn't have it in me to torture my friend so....deux ex machina time!

Two years had passed since Insomnia had fallen. King Noctis had defeated Ardyn and brought the Light and hope back to the world. The Crown City was being restored to its former glory, being called Neo-Insomnia and ruled by the young King. But for Aeyanna, that knowledge brought little joy.

Not much brought her joy anymore since her love, the celebrated war hero Nyx Ulric, had died avenging his King Regis and preventing from a bigger disaster from happening. For her though, his death meant the destruction of her world.

But even destruction could not stop light and life from entering the world. For her, her saving grace was the little boy she held in her arms right now. Looking up at her with those big blue eyes of his father but her shockingly white and golden curls framing his little chubby face.

The little chubby boy giggled as she carried him around in the garden, strapped to her chest in a big swing cloth in the way of their people. Resting protectively against her chest. Truly, this little one was the only reason she still woke up each morning and still had the ability to smile.

Cooeing, she booped his nose. Making him laugh widely, and hurting her heart as it was the same laugh his father used to have. “He would have spoiled you rotten,” she whispered tenderly to him. The boy just kept laughing, not yet understanding what his mother said or the grief she always carried around her like a cloak. “I wish he could have met you.”

“And I can,” a deep manly voice answered her, and she froze. Feeling a warm familiar presence behind her. Tears welled up into her eyes as she wondered if she finally had gone crazy. Her little boy stopped laughing when he heard the unfamiliar voice, trying to see who was talking to his mama.

His actions told her that it wasn’t all in her head. Slowly, she turned around and gasped when she saw Nyx standing before her. His hair longer, not shaved at the sides anymore. But the most changed feature of him was his face.

Lightning and vein like scars decorated his skin, almost a pure white against his tanned flesh. But those eyes. The same eyes he had given to his son shone brighter than the stars of the night.

“Nyx?” She gasped in shocked as she cradled her son against her chest.

“Yeah, it’s me, Aeya. Sorry it took so long. I was in a coma.” His eyes flickered to the little boy and tears gathered in his eyes. Before he could ask anything, she rushed towards him and pulled him into an embrace.

His strong arms gathered around her, and he hugged her tightly. His lips kissing her hungry, and she gladly returned the feelings. “I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you.”

“You almost did. But let’s not worry about the past or how I survived. I’m here. We are here. We are alive,” he whispered to her, his throat tight with emotions as he held his love and son in his arms.

The little boy huffed as he looked up with a frown, as if he scolded his parents for the public display of affection. Or just not liking it not being the centre of attention. Nyx beamed down at the little boy and brushed one heavily scarred finger against the chubby cherub cheek. “What’s his name?”

“Aether. Brightness….he was the brightness in my eternal night.” Nyx looked into her eyes with heavy emotions, holding them closer.

“I’m home now, Aeyanna. My darling. I’m home.”

“Welcome home Hero, welcome home.”


End file.
